1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to powered surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adapter and extension assemblies for selectively connecting end effectors to actuation units of powered surgical devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Powered surgical devices for use in surgical procedures are known. To permit reuse of the handle assemblies of powered surgical devices and so that the handle assembly may be used with a variety of end effectors, adapter assemblies have been developed for selective attachment to the handle assemblies and to a variety of end effectors. Following use, the adapter may be disposed of along with the end effector. In some instances, the adapter assemblies may be sterilized for reuse.